


Only Time You On The Net Is When You Google My Ass

by senioritastyles



Series: Sara's Fics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Camboy Luke, Camboy Michael, Daddy Michael, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Princess Luke, Spanking, slutty luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Michael checks and rechecks his angle, making sure that Luke is perfectly framed the way he likes to be: from just about his mouth down. They're always careful not to show their full faces on camera, not ashamed in the least but wanting to keep their identities hidden especially when they know what some people around the school campus watch their sessions. Michael checks the screen again, looking at Luke's naked body kneeling on the rough carpet of their dorm room floor and smiling. Or: Michael and Luke are college camboys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).



> (title is from Dance (A$$) by Big Sean ft. Nicki Minaj)

Michael checks and rechecks his angle, making sure that Luke is perfectly framed the way he likes to be: from just about his mouth down. They're always careful not to show their full faces on camera, not ashamed in the least but wanting to keep their identities hidden especially when they know what some people around the school campus watch their sessions. Michael checks the screen again, looking at Luke's naked body kneeling on the rough carpet of their dorm room floor and smiling. He looks over to Luke for confirmation that the set up is good for him too, watching Luke glance at the screen as well to triple check. Luke takes in the sight of himself, naked and hard already with his arms bound securely behind his back, his pretty blue faux leather and fur handcuffs strapped onto his wrists. His hole is already stretched and still slick, ready for whatever Michael decides to do to him tonight. He feels ready and he looks ready, so he nods to Michael as the signal for him to start the cam. Michael taps the button and the red dot on the bottom of the screen confirms that the live session has started. Michael walks himself into the shot, immediately settling on his knees behind Luke as the comments in the live chat start flooding in. A fair few of the comments are general greetings, but Michael always likes to specifically look for the ones that just jump right into the action in all caps, telling him what to do and how he should treat Luke. They make him laugh more than anything, like the crude message he can see right now that just simply says, "put ur dick in him". 

 

Michael's got other plans for tonight, scooting in and pressing his clothed dick against Luke's bare ass, grinding softly as he places a small kiss on the younger boy's temple. "So pretty, aren't you Princess?" 

 

Luke whimpers as Michael's hands trail down his torso and grab at Luke's dick, just using his fingers to feel it and show it off to the viewers. "Yes, Daddy, I am." He answers obediently, his voice just this side of breathy as Michael plays with him. 

 

"My pretty princess." Michael hums softly, kissing Luke's temple several more times in quick succession. "My good boy, right?" He asks, wrapping his hands around Luke's dick properly and jerking him off at a slow teasing pace. 

 

"Yes Daddy." Luke whimpers, letting his head tilt back on instinct as Michael's face moves down towards Luke's neck. 

 

Michael, instead of kissing or biting at Luke's neck, glances at the chat on the computer screen to see what the viewers are saying about his boy, taking in all the praise and compliments as well as the suggestions they send in. He knows, of course, what they want to see and he can't blame them—he looks at it every day and he still can't get enough. He's reading several requests to see it now, and he decides to indulge them. 

 

"Turn around for them Princess, show them this perfect little ass." Michael commands, letting go of Luke's dick and helping keep him steady while he turns himself away from the camera and settles back down on his knees. 

 

The cuffs rattle with his movements, tickling the small of his back along with the little tufts of fur poking out from the leather straps. Michael quickly kisses his lips before he turns his attention back to the screen, checking to make sure that they're still properly in frame. When he affirms that they are, he slides his hands over Luke's forearms and pushes them upwards just a little, bending them further at the elbows so that Luke's ass is in proper view with nothing covering it at all. Michael watches the comments in the chat speed up and flood in, smirking at their obvious jealousy when he moves his hands to splay over both of Luke's cheeks, squeezing just enough to make small indents where his fingers are. Luke hums, biting his lip as his eyes slip closed at the feeling, always extra responsive to contact with his ass. Luke's arms start to lose their ridged pose, going limp as Michael's hands keep squeezing and squishing the plump skin. His hands come into contact with Michael's wrists just as he moans quietly, but the pleasure is short-lived as Michael lets go of Luke's ass and roughly yanks the blonde's arms back up and into place, holding them there briefly before moving his hand away and slapping it down sharply on Luke's ass. 

 

Luke squeaks, body jolting at the harshly contact as Michael leans in and speaks directly into his ear, voice just loud enough to be heard on the camera's microphone. "Keep your arms just like that Princess." He growls, landing two more slaps against Luke's ass and relishing in the sight of the jiggling skin on camera. 

 

"Yes, Daddy." Luke gasps, whimpering at the next few slaps that redden his delicate skin. 

 

Michael hums at Luke's quiet obedience, giving him one final slap before grabbing each bright red cheek and pulling at them right from the center and spreading them apart. The camera has a clear view of Luke's still shiny hole, glistening with the remnants of lube, and the chat rolls by even faster with comments about how pretty Luke's rim looks. Michael knows that first hand, doesn't need strangers online telling him as much because everything about Luke is pretty all the time, but he appreciates the hastily typed sentences about how lucky he is anyway. Luke whines at Michael's distracted demeanor, the chain on his cuffs rattling quietly as he twitches with the need to touch Michael and bring his attention back. The older boy kisses Luke's lips again to pacify him and assure him that he's all Michael cares about right now. Michael starts grinding his clothed dick against Luke's bare and leaking one, making sure that the movement of their hips is visible in the camera as he leans over Luke's shoulder and holds the cheeks apart, gathering spit in his mouth and then letting it drip from his lips. It falls perfectly, dropping down and landing over Luke's rim right where he wanted it, and he quickly catches it before it drips any further. He uses two of his fingers to drag the spit around Luke's rim, getting it even wetter as Luke's hips twitch frantically into his own at the feeling. 

 

"Reach down Princess, let them see you finger yourself like a good boy." Michael commands, his voice sweet but firm as he uses his grip on Luke's ass to guide their grinding hips. 

 

Luke groans lowly, moving his hands against his skin until he reaches the familiar spot that his fingers have visited more times than he could count. He's not careful with himself, he's got significantly less patience than Michael does, so he's quick to push two of his own fingers inside of his own ass. The stretch burns and it makes a whimper rip right out of his throat, loud and raw but full of pleasure as he scissors his fingers and moves them in and out as best he can at the angle and with his hands restrained. Michael is sure to keep their hips moving together, helping Luke get off as fast as he knows his boy wants to, listening to the sweet sounds of Luke's moans. 

 

"Tell them what you are." Michael coos, rubbing his nose affectionately against Luke's—something he knows the camera won't see and is glad for it, glad for a small moment with Luke and no one else. 

 

Luke smiles at the gesture before turning his head just enough to the side that the camera can catch his mouth move. "I'm a dirty Princess." He admits, his cheeks flaming.  
"What else?" Michael teases, knowing by the speed of Luke's breath that the boy is getting close. 

 

Luke whines shortly. "I'm a slut." He says, just a little louder and with more desperation in his voice as his gut tightens. 

 

"For who, Princess?" Michael wonders, grinding as hard as he can manage against Luke and listening to the metals chain move faster as Luke's fingers speed up inside of himself. 

 

"You, Daddy. Your slutty princess." Luke breathes, his head falling forward as he buries his face in Michael's shoulder and arches his ass out more. 

 

"Damn right you are, Princess. Come. Come for Daddy." Michael encourages, slapping Luke's ass lightly before going back to holding it apart for Luke. 

 

Luke moans long and low into Michael's shoulder, his fingers shaking where they rest inside of him and Michael's hips continue to work against Luke's throbbing dick as it leaks come all over Michael's black boxers. Luke moves his fingers inside of himself until the sensitivity overwhelms him and forces him to carefully pull them out as Michael kisses him and let's go of his red and slightly bruised ass. The older boy shifts to the side and there's a clear view on the camera of the white stain Luke left behind on Michael's clothes, causing the chat screen to go insane as Michael shifts closer and leaves Luke where he is. Michael is about to reach for the button to stop the session when he sees a chat message roll through the screen from their most dedicated and avid viewer: hoodlove19. The message reads: you should fuck his pretty face, Daddy. Michael smirks and he honestly couldn't agree more. He shuffles back to Luke and undoes his cuffs, whispering in the younger boy's ear about what they're going to do. Luke whimpers as his hands come fully free and Michael stands up and shuffles them to be better in frame. 

 

Luke looks up at Michael with sheer lust and adoration, ready to do anything Michael asks of him and it's times like these when Michael wishes he could show everyone Luke's face and how much he truly enjoys this and craves it and thrives off of it. But it's a sight that he's ultimately glad he can keep to himself, staring down at Luke's baby blue eyes that hold so much trust and desire as Michael puts a hand behind Luke's head and pulls him forward. 

 

"Clean me up, Princess." He requests, smiling to himself as Luke's tongue immediately pokes out and licks at his own come, slurping it right up off of Michael's boxers. "Good boy." He comments, waiting for Luke to finish completely before he reaches to pull his boxers down and off. 

 

Luke is licking his lips watching Michael's leaking dick spring free, wanting to get his mouth around it immediately but knowing he's not allowed to touch without permission. He's not wanting for long, luckily, because Michael moves him forward again and allows him to open his lips and suck lightly on the tip at his own pace. That doesn't last too long either as Michael starts slow and moves his hips into Luke's face, pushing further into Luke's mouth gently at first to gauge Luke's reaction and make sure he's okay. Once he's positive that Luke is good, Michael moves faster and dares to drive a little deeper down Luke's throat, making the younger boy gag and watching his pretty eyes water. He yanks on Luke's hair and moves his head back and forth at the same speed that his own hips are moving forward into Luke's mouth. The muffled gagging sounds coming from Luke's throat are only fueling Michael's need to get off, causing his gut to swirl and his breathing to speed up. He can feel that he's right there, right on the edge, so he shoves Luke's face all the way down onto his dick, holding it there by the back of the younger boy's head and groaning at the addictive feeling of Luke's throat struggling around him. 

 

"Good Princess, don't move." Michael grunts, not able to hold back the small whimpers that escape him as he topples over the edge. 

 

He shoots once down Luke's throat before he pulls back and out faster, jerking himself and milking the rest of his orgasm out over Luke's face as the boy sputters and coughs at the sudden rush of oxygen into his body, shutting his watery eyes since he knows from experience that come in the eyes does not feel good. Michael finishes with a final grunt and a small, barely there spurt right over Luke's lips that the younger boy is quick to lick off. Michael smirks and he can't resist going over and carefully picking up the camera, keeping their full faces meticulously out of the shot as he walks it back to Luke and shows off the come dripping down his cheeks. Luke smiles into the shot before Michael moves to showcase the younger boy's dulled red ass, making sure the fullness and the squish of it is clearly visible and shown off the way it deserves to be. 

 

"Spread it for me Princess, let them see." He instructs softly, keeping the camera steady as Luke's hands reach back and pull his cheeks apart and up just the slightest bit, knowing it makes the top of his ass where it meets his back look extra full. 

 

Michael puts the camera down on the floor behind Luke, angling it up slightly so that Luke is still mostly visible while Michael stands up and moves back to stop the cam session, the last sight on the screen being Luke's greedy fingers rubbing over his own puffy hole.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD SHE'S BACK!!!!! Hi everyone, I have returned from the dead. It is indeed a miracle. Sorry that I've been pretty much entirely MIA for over a month but my computer finally fully crashed and the hard drive went bad and it gave out on me so RIP to that baby. I totally panicked and thought I had lost all of my documents but luckily they were able to save my stuff and get it onto a flash drive! And since my 21st birthday was on Thursday and my oldest sister was extra super kind enough to buy me a new laptop as my gift, I AM OFFICIALLY BACK IN ACTION! Hopefully I'll be posting more often now, although I have big fic related plans for the holidays so posts may be sporadic but please bear with me! Either way I hope you enjoyed this little fic that was once again inspired by my very good friend Sara aka Migs, and was gifted to her as well as was the start of her very own series here on my account! I would also like to dedicate this to my Lynn beeb aka social_reject for being there for me every single day and appreciating everything I do ever even when I don't deserve it. As always, please leave comments and feedback and whatever else you'd like down below and I love you all very much!<3
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray  
> ponder: moonlightbaby


End file.
